


Ascension: Hell's Angel

by WarriorNun



Category: Devilman, Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Ryo, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intersex, Lesbian Sex, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), More tags to be added, Original Character(s), Random Rapping, References to Go Nagai works, References to Supernatural (TV), Top Akira, crybaby verse, more characters appearing, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: He was hearing them again.The whispers.The language that he had never heard of before…Yet somehow sounded familiar.-There is a saying of facing your demons...what would happen if it was taken literally?





	Ascension: Hell's Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danganphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/gifts), [Your_Narrator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Narrator/gifts).



> I have to say that I managed to go through the first episode of the Netflix original series Devilman Crybaby, the latest adaptation of the famed manga Devilman by Go Nagai. And I have to admit, it held some promise! Even if I already know how it ended thanks to the manga I have read back in Japan when I was 12-13 years old. I was so young and innocent back then...
> 
> I would like to say thanks to the author Danganphobia for inspiring me to write this little number! Go check out her works in the Devilman fandom! ^^ I would also like to thank You_Narrator for giving us the current loop that we all need! 
> 
> As it was stated in the tags above, it would be divergence in the canon series in a way. It's still a work in progress since I still need to watch the rest of the series to get the feel both the story and the characters. So wish me luck!

He was hearing them again. 

The whispers. 

The language that he had never heard of before…

Yet somehow sounded familiar. 

He couldn’t differate the genders or words.

They were practically muddled up together to the point that they sounded like a loud buzzing, to the point of deafening. 

But there was one phrase that kept repeating amongst them. 

Over and over again. 

And he actually knew what it meant. 

**_Come home…_ **

With a gasp, Ryo snapped his eyes open as he shot up the bed, breathing heavily as if he had ran a marathon. He felt his heart race rapidly in his chest and sweat dripped from his brow. He then looked around his room, taking it all in as if to make sure that it was really concrete. After a while, Ryo let out a sigh of relief and placed his hand upon his chest, feeling his heart finally slowing down. 

He let out a groan as he held his head, feeling the familiar sense of migraine coming in with a vengeance.

It was happening again. 

After all these years. 

He had thought he was cured from it, but it wasn’t the case. The real question is why now after all this time?

A sigh escaped from his lips and he turned his attention to his clock, seeing that it was 3 a.m. in the morning. He furrowed his brows before shifting over to his bedroom window, seeing that it was around the twilight. It was a rather beautiful sight to behold if it weren’t for these troubling thoughts in his mind. 

Although one question stood out among the rest. 

“…I wonder if I should call him?”


End file.
